Tsunami
by NakuruAngel
Summary: Oneshot. To encourage you guys to donate to the people who lost family in that tsunami. Sonamy, some questionable Shadamy. Sonic's death affects some more than others...


AN. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own any of the stuff in this story. Kay?

She opened her eyes one gray morning, to the pink wallpaper on her ceiling. She smiled a little, because this was the day that Sonic and Shadow were coming back to California from Japan. They had gone there on business, and today they were coming back. She had seen it in the paper yesterday. She hopped out of bed, got dressed, brushed her teeth, yada yada yada, and went into her kitchen to make breakfast. Walking over to the fridge, she opened it and took out the orange juice carton. Amy took out a clean glass and filled it up, then went to work quickly making oatmeal.

After she finished eating, Amy rushed outside. She had to go shopping to get a new outfit to welcome Sonikku home in. She walked energetically through the bustling crowds, eager to begin. She knew exactly what she wanted, she had found it yesterday, but hadn't had money for it. So all day, she had mowed lawns, and washed dishes, and babysat once, so she would have the extra money to get it. The outfit she had her eye on was a beautiful light-blue spagetti-strap with small sapphires embedded in the straps, a cute indigo mini-skirt with two long sashes around the waist, dazzling lavender braceletts, a light-blue headband with a georgouse blue rose in it, and knee-high boots that had sapphires studding the top of the sides. She hoped Sonic had his camera, 'cause this wasn't something you would normally see Amy Rose wearing. It just wasn't her usual style. But she had taken some advice from Rouge, and Cream said she liked it, so she had worked for money to get it. She sure hoped Sonic would like it...She nearly ran into the store and bought it, and walked out of the mall gleefully holding her shopping bag. She rushed home, tried it on, and looked at herself in her mirror. She looked perfect. She knew Sonic would like it.

The pink hedgehog spent the whole morning and most of the afternoon preparing chilli-dogs for Sonic. She even made chocolate pudding for dessert. She wanted the welcome to be perfect. She glanced at the clock. 6:30. It was about time. She half-ran to Happening Square, Station Square's number one place for holding all kinds of events. This was where Sonic and Shadow would come. She knew it, and so did everyone else. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd, and waited.

Half and hour passed, and nobody came. Not Sonic. Not Shadow. Nobody. Another half an hour passed before, finally, Shadow walked slowly, almost saddly, into the center of the square. Everybody cheered, including Amy. But Shadow silenced the crowd with his hand.

Amy stopped cheering, confused. Shadow then spoke. "Sonic, is not coming back. He was killed...by a tsunami."

Amy stared. She didn't know what do. Nobody told her _this_ was going to happen...but it did. She couldn't believe it. It was just so sudden. It had hit her like a ton of bricks. She couldn't think straight. Everybody was shocked by this news, but most of them looked her way. They all knew her for her crush on Sonic, and she could tell they felt sorry for her.

She couldn't take this. Amy Rose turned and ran out of the crowd to her house. Once there, she ran into her room and threw herself onto her bed. She cried and cried and cried, her pillow wet with tears, her cat, G.G, rubbing against her trying to make her feel better. But nothing could. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts scewed across her brain, she wasn't sure if she believed Shadow, but at the same time believed him with all her heart becase they were close friends. She didn't _want_ to believe Shadow, but simultaneously was trying to force herself to accept it. There was, after all, nothing she could do...

Just then, a knock sounded at her bedroom door.

"Go away!" she shouted, sitting up.

"Amy, may I please come in?" a deep voice asked. It was Shadow, standing outside her door. She didn't know if she could face him right now, she couldn't even face herself and her thoughts. But she decided to try.

"Sure." In walked the black and red hedgehog, looking straight at her with a worried and sorry face.

"Amy..." he began, "I know how much Sonic meant to you. He meant alot to me as well. I'm sure he would love to see your face one more time..."

"Oh, why bother? Sonic never cared about me..." sobbed Amy. She wasn't sure if this were true or not, but it seemed true to her.

"Is that what you think?" Shadow asked in a surprised tone. Amy nodded solmnley. "Well, you would be wrong there." Shadow lifted Amy's face with his hand. "Amy, Sonic _did_ care about you. He cared about you more than he cared about himself, and much more than anybody else in the world." Amy locked eyes with Shadow. Was he telling the truth?

"But why? How? Sonic didn't love me like I love him, he always ran away from me, he never showed up for our dates...What would make you say he cares about me so?" she asked, puzzled. Shadow sighed.

"Because. Let me tell you what happened back in Japan. We were fighting Eggman, but he got away. He then sent us a transmission and said that if Sonic didn't come to fight him at the beach, then he would blow up your whole house. He said he had placed a bomb right under your bed," explained Shadow, and reached under Amy's bed and pulled out a small bomb. Amy gasped, but Shadow continued. "Eggman had a control that could set this bomb off at any time. But, he never did, because Sonic and I stopped him. We met him at the shore in the middle of a storm, and noticed that all the water had receeded out of the bay. Sonic was only greatful, since he hates water, but Eggman knew something that we didn't. The battle started, and lasted for about, oh, ten minutes before we noticed a wave building up. It was getting closer and closer, but Eggman stayed put at the beach and wouldn't let the battle move. At the last minute, Eggman threw the control right under the wave, and Sonic ran to get it as Eggman escaped. Sonic got it, but the tsunami engulfed him, just as he threw it to me." Shadow pulled out a small metal box with a red button on it. "Sonic had been swallowed by the tsunami, so once I got the remote to safety, I swam straight after him. I'm a good swimmer, while not as good as Knuckles, but I couldn't find him anywhere. After the tsunami subsided, I went looking for Sonic, and soon found him. He was covered in blood, and had a large cut on the side of his head. I headed for him, and found that he was still alive. He told me that he had escaped the tsunami, but had been hit in the head with a sharp rock, a pretty big one too. He said, that he already knew that his time had come, and...he started telling me his final instructions. He told me to tell everyone back home what had happened, but not in full detail. He said to make sure Knuckles and Rouge don't get too fiesty while he's gone, and to look after Tails and Cream as they grow up. Then, he handed me a blue rose," with that Shadow pulled out a blue rose and handed it to Amy, then continued, "and told me to give it to you, and to take care of you for him. Then, he just..." but he needn't continue, as Amy already knew what had happened next.

Amy looked down at the rose in her hands, still, miraculously, in perfect condition, as well as wet with dew. Then she spotted something else; a little white card attatched to the rose. Amy, tears silently streaming down her cheeks, picked it up and opened it. It read:

_Amy,_

_I got this rose at a secret meadow. It's supposed to stay alive for as long as my love for you does. I'm really sorry I always turn you down for dates, I'm just always afraid that I'll make a fool of myself in front of you. I hope you can forgive me, and I hope we can kick off our relationship with dinner_

_and a movie. _

_Love,_

_Sonic _

Amy smiled a little. This rose was a symbol of their love that would stay alive far longer than anybody could comprehend. She looked out her window. Stars were filling in the sky now, and the full moon shone bright. There was a slight breeze that rustled Amy's hair, but there were no windows in the house open, nor was there a fan or air conditioner on. "Sonikku..." Amy whispered, and for a nanosecond she and Shadow could hear Sonic's free-spirit laughter.

AN. Sappy, kind of, I know, but I just had to do it. Enjoy, all Shadamy and Sonamy fans!


End file.
